Moonlit Truth
by BeastRage the Hunter
Summary: Luna saw everything that last year. Harry wasn't the only one who knew the truth. Luna's POV over the Deathly Hallows. Seer!Luna


When one said the word "Seer", most in Hogwarts thought immediately of the seventh floor in the North Tower, of a certain strange Professor Trelawney who predicted a new student's doom each year.

None suspected that was another, far closer than the North Tower, who sat at the Ravenclaw table every day. Luna Lovegood, the "Loony" one, just like Trelawney. It was strange how no one noticed the similarities but noted only the differences.

Two Seers. Two kinds of Sight. One much flashier, the one of Future, of Grims and tea leaves. Everyone knew that Sight. But very few knew the second that was much more quiet, and was as rare as common sense in Gryffindor.

Trelawney's Sight was one of visions and prophecies. She had Seen the end of the war between Fear and Love. The fight between He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Boy Who Lived. Hers was the prophecy all sought, Death Eaters and the Order of Phoenix, that day later on in the Ministry. She had Seen it and foretold it.

Luna had too. Just differently.

A realization, in the Room of Requirement, as one of the DA. The twins teased Ginny about her spells, who in return threatened them with a good hexing. Hermione and Ron, so close their hands almost touched. Neville smiling as Ernie and Dean joked. Everyone was doing something, was happy for this short time.

Luna watched. It was all so different and new and right, all these friends. They would all fight back, no matter the cost, most of them. But not for the adults, not for the Order of the Phoenix, no, not even for Dumbledore, whose name was part of theirs.

They would fight for their friendships, they would fight for Harry, here at Hogwarts it would all come to an end, like how it began. She would have thought more on this, but Ginny noticed her standing alone and waved her over. Luna smiled, and went.

She would enjoy this one night, before the darkness came.

* * *

Even stuck in that dark hole in the ground, Luna knew they would come. Their friends. She assured Ollivander of this, but he doubted her. That was fine. Ollivander was so very afraid, afraid to have any hope of escape. The Nargles had almost covered his head in their amount.

That was okay. Harry sometimes got like that too. All one needed was to learn how to keep them away. So she offered him her bracelet and Ollivander insisted, no, he couldn't take it, but she insisted. It would keep the Nargles small, if not away, so they wouldn't hurt him so much.

Whenever Ollivander thought she wasn't looking, he smiled. A small and broken one. But it was a smile, and Luna was satisfied.

They would come.

* * *

They came, but a fourth died. The house elf, oh how she liked him, so cheerful and protective even in the midst of war.

She closed his eyes. It was only when your eyes were closed that you saw the Moon and the stars looking back at you. Harry hurt all inside, more than anyone did. He had known the elf and the elf had loved him. It made sense he felt awful about it, even when it was the She-Puppet's fault.

She also thanked the elf for saving them. For saving Ollivander's smile, Dean and Griphook. And of course, herself. It was only right.

They would forever remember him.

* * *

She and Harry hid in the shadows. No, really they were cloaked in them, but Harry insisted that it was a cloak of _invisibility, _not shadows. Not really. Death had made this cloak, had ripped it from His own, and Death was of shadows, not invisibility, so it had to be shadows.

It was like they didn't exist, like they were only air. Only shadows.

She answered the question and so they went. But Harry went and did it, and hit the Crows (well, she hit one too). But she couldn't argue with that, the Crows were about to hit the Cat, who ruled Harry's House. The Cat who on the inside was a really a Lion, like how the Traitor who hid the Sword from her and Ginny was really a broken-hearted Deer, who lost his Doe to another Stag.

When given a chance to run, she didn't. Even rabbits could be brave enough to fight Death Eaters and Soul Eaters. Especially silver Patronus ones.

She would fight.

* * *

Harry thought she didn't see him there, watching the others fight, going to his doom. But she did.

She was Luna after all. But she pretended she didn't, just to make him feel better. He wasn't going to his doom, he was only going to get washed up. Washed clean of that silly darkness that she had seen in him from the first day.

It was that darkness that had made him so strong. It was that darkness that whispered the words of snakes in his ears, poison on its lips. It was the darkness that giggled while twisting its knife in him, piggybacking on Harry for every day of his life. Ever since his parents died and he lived.

But the darkness had done its purpose, had helped him become strong and failed in its goal of making him weak. Once its purpose was done, it had to go, mopped up by the one it feared yet loved. The one who had merged the darkness with Harry's very own soul, marked him.

Names had power, especially one like his, one he chose. It was not right to say his name like Harry or Dumbledore, not yet. But he had made a great mistake and fallen into a grand trap.

Harry would win. They would all win.

* * *

The Death Eaters and their lord, they brought Harry. All torn and broken.

All the defenders wept and wailed for their savior they had grown to love. The savior who had died for them, like how his parents had died for him, one night seventeen years ago. A sacrifice to the maw of a creature that would never be full. Everything had to repeat before it was over.

Luna knew better, that his spirit merely slept. But she still had sticky tears running down her face like everyone else did.

The lord of darkness (oh, how wrong he was in calling himself that. Only Death was that, not him) claimed Harry abandoned them and left them for dead. But he was wrong, Luna knew, like he was about everything else he had said.

Harry would come back.

* * *

He came back, and war started anew. The final battle was almost over. All or nothing.

She, Hermione, and Ginny fought the She-Puppet, but the She-Puppet that had killed Harry's Godfather was just too fast. It took the strength of a bear to cut her strings. It took the strength of a mother to leave She-Puppet, who had only tried to please the thankless, falling to the earth.

Harry spoke the name, that name which burned the lord. Tom Riddle. He spoke the words. The lord fell, fell into the true lord of darkness's realm. They had won.

There would be peace.

* * *

Luna distracted everyone so Harry might have peace for a few moments. He served, and would serve in the future, but for now, he deserved some rest.

She watched, and that was what she did. Watch.

There were two kinds of Sight. The first was to see the future, but the second? Oh, the second was to see what was really there. Luna had seen everything that was really there and would gone on to see much more.

And so there was peace.


End file.
